date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yui Sagakure
|Sagakure Yui}} is a seventh type Quasi-Spirit that first appears in Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet. Summary Yui Sagakure was one of the Quasi-Spirits participating in the Doll Master's death game. In actuality, Yui is the younger sister of Yuri Sagakure, in place of the original whom Yuri killed to prevent her from leaving their home. After the incident, Yuri built robotic replicas of her sister, separated into two types: the robot-like mass production model that are to serve in Netzach, and the "Best Model" who are nearly identical to a real person. The Best Model are sent to serve as spies for other Dominions who enjoyed Yui's espionage ability, but also aware and assuming Yui could betray them any time in favor of her creator. Appearance Yui wears a remodelled indigo blue colored sailor uniform, with a short skirt to the point of being overexposed. With a fierce expression and a sharp glint in her eyes wary of negligence, she resembles a kunoichi. Personality In Date A Bullet volume 1, Yui is dedicated to her duty to the "Princess" she served. Yui is not afraid to die because "there will be next time." Like White Queen's Empty followers, Yui does not fear death. Rather, she is more afraid to die a "meaningless death." Original The original Yui Sagakure was a Quasi Spirit who sought for her purpose in life through battle. Because of this desire, she opposed her over-protective sister, Yuri and tried to escape from their home. This was the catalyst that caused Yuri to kill her. Best Model Yui Sagakure Yui is well aware of her existence as a doll created by her sister and wants to be loyal to her. Unlike the mass production model, the Yui made with effort by Yuri has full capacity to experience emotion. This emotion creates confusion over her sister's contradictory nature. That is, making Yui whom she loves, while simultaneously not caring if they are destroyed. The doubt made her envious of the mass production models who are completely loyal, and made her question why she was given emotions. She thought of herself as a defective product. In addition to seeing herself as defective, Yui recognises the dichotomy and manipulation of Yuri’s treatment of her and the Mass Produced types. She realises that in actuality Yuri must care very little for her despite the lip service she assures them with. Upon seeing her sister’s dead body, Yui was deeply troubled by the fact she didn’t feel sadness and only shock. Confused as to if this reaction or lack thereof was because she was a robot or was because she was a bad sister for not feeling sad, Yui takes the burden on herself and sees herself as shallow due to her lack of reaction. Furthermore, she realises that her motivation to ‘avenge’ Yui stemmed not from her own motives, but from a programmed response. Despite serving her sister and obeying her whims, Yui isn't the most forthcoming with her duties, and even notes that she would rather Kurumi and Hibiki succeed in their goal rather than her sister. Yui is evidently troubled and damaged after enduring Yuri's treatment. Mass Production Yui Sagakure The mass production Yui Sagakure act like robots who run by an automated program or direct control from their creator. Despite that, they still have limited capacity of emotion, such as experiencing fear when in face of threat, except when they are in battle mode. Powers and Abilities Unsigned Angel: | Shippo Gyoja|lit = Seven Treasure Pilgrims)}} Weapon: Kunai Astral Dress: |Ongyō Reisō Sanshi Ban|lit = Hidden Form Spirit Dress, Number 34}} Shichihougyouja has the ability to seal all five senses of its target. Izuna has ability to conceal the user's presence. Torn pieces of the dress can also transform into a familiar in the form of a ferret to deliver messages. As an artificial being, Yui has an ability similar to that of a robot, and can save and synchronize her memory with other Yui. She can also simulate body heat, while normally her body is cold like corpse. Only the First Class model can use power of the Shichihougyouja while the weapons of mass production models are no different than normal kunai. Rather than individual strength, the Mass Production Model Yui Sagakure's main strength is their coordinated moves and quantity. Media *Light Novel **''Appearances:'' ***Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet 1-5 Quotes References }} Navigation Category:Female Category:Quasi Spirit Category:Characters